Filru
Filru (フィルルゥ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Filru is a Freelancer Magical Girl from the Magical Kingdom who was fired from her old job and since then, she has been working on re-employment. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Filru has long, hair braided into two that loops around into ‘X’-like shapes with the thin ovals for hair at the end of both braids, the right side of her hair is a french lilac color while her left is thistle colored, she has short, choppy bangs with braided hair coming from the sides of her head and going under her ears and french lilac colored eyebrows. She has white, lace cloth on top on her head, acting as a hat with two pale blue colored loops coming from on top of the cloth and has a pin with a brink pink colored flower attached to it. She has round eyes, with the main color base being buccaneer, violet-blue colored slits for pupils and for a half-circle under the pupil, light blush, short eyelashes, fair skin and is average height. As for her outfit, has claret colored ribbon that wraps around a ebb colored ring into a bow which also hold up white cloth, similar to how shoes are tied, that covers her torso, white smoke colored fluff that comes from under the cloth, two bands that wrap around her wrist and upper arm on both arms and connect to large, round pieces of cloth with the sides braided, two bows on the cloth, a large ball, which seems to be similar to a pincushion that hold a brink pink colored flower as well as a powder blue colored flowered pins. She wears large, knee-length white boots with black heels and selago colored two loops on the sides. Personality Filru is an alert and hardworking girl, at times she can be short-tempered, though she stays calm most of the time. She is also extremely patient as she is seen spending days watching her trap for the Pure Elements. When desperate, Filru can make quick decisions. She's also quick to adapt and learn. Filru can be a workaholic if she was paid. However, in reality, it was said that she just wants to feel needed. After getting sacked from her job, she felt that she had lost all of her importance, and strongly desires to be of importance again. Filru also often feels inferior and is harsh on herself when it comes to her own abilities. Magic Can sew anything together with her magic needle and thread. She can sew with her magical needle and threads. Her needle does not deal damage, even a living creature will not feel pain, but her needle and threads can puncture anything. The threads are strong enough to withstand the power of Magical Girl, and they can be used for closing wounds. Her needle and threads are thin, supple, and sensitive. They are also sturdy and almost invisible to other Magical Girls. Special Item(s) *''Magical Needle and Thread:'' Filru's weapons that can sew anything. There is no pain if the target is sewn. Relationships Uttakatta During the events of JOKERS, Uttakatta and Filru worked together to locate the Pure Elements. Filru and Uttakatta mixed their magic to make a balloon and check if the zone was dangerous. Kafuria During the events of JOKERS, Kafuria and Filru worked together to locate the Pure Elements. Filru was a little afraid of Kafuria’s magic because she thought she was going to die soon. Princess Deluge Filru targeted Deluge and Princess Tempest (and with that the other Pure Elements) because she thought they were the artificial Magical Girls. However, they later teamed up after their other partners died. Near the end of JOKERS, Filru and Deluge tried to escape, but Filru was killed by a Spade Shufflin, telling Princess Deluge to be safe before she passed. Filru and the other Pure Elements' deaths traumatized Princess Deluge, as she questioned why they had to die. Snow White Filru respected Snow White’s abilities and personality. Thanks to Styler Mimi’s magic, they achieved their plan to trick Grim Heart by swapping outfit's with each other. Styler Mimi Mimi and Filru teamed up in the middle of JOKERS. Mimi used her magic to fool Grim Heart made her think that Snow White was Filru. Patricia Filru and Patricia met when both assisted the Inspection Department to get a promotion. The two quickly befriended and worked together alongside Tot Pop to quell a real strike of magical girls and magicians (although both Patricia and Filru thought that it was a simulation). Tot Pop When Tot Pop attempted to infiltrate the Inspection Department, she crossed paths with Patricia and Filru and she pretended to be a worker of the Inspection Department. The three of them worked together to quell a real strike of magical girls and magicians. Filru and Tot Pop were able to combine their magics and worked well together. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Filru ranked #23, along with Ruler. *In Fanbook 1, Filru has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Free Time: 2/5 *Part of Filru's name, "fil", means "thread" in French. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4